


Secrets Under Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie's Angels (2000), Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have been the only one to get this vibe.</p></blockquote>





	Secrets Under Skin

Dylan supposes love is different for everyone. The way they feel it, see it. Alex's love, she imagines, is black and sleek like a panther, warm and powerful like the encircling arms of a mother. Her own, harsh colours and uneven like a madman's painting.

Natalie's is the strongest, the purest, the wisest. Like sunlight, like earth.

Surface is fun; fun to play with. It's the insides, the undersides that require courage to look at, to touch. Dylan's never learned to stop reaching for those, as well, in the end.

And she always did fall for all the wrong people.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been the only one to get this vibe.


End file.
